If Noticed
by Skye
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are together. Does it matter what outsiders think? Mikan/Hotaru


_Note: Characters are in their older teens now._

**If Noticed**

Hotaru had guessed that Mikan didn't care much if anyone noticed. And neither did she, to an extent. What she and Mikan decided to do together was really only their business. If it had been two other students in a similar situation, Hotaru was likely not to even notice.

But still, other people noticed, and they cared, which in a way forced her into caring as well. The day after the first time that Mikan had stayed in her room, no one had thought much of it. They were best friends, and spent so much time around each other after all. But on the third day, the giggling from her class had spread to rumors and chatting all over the school.

Stupid Mikan, she always managed to drag Hotaru into trouble one way or another. The loud girl hung all over her both in private I and /I public, oblivious to the staring and whispering of others. Such an affair would likely cause commotion for straight students in the school, let alone "alternative" relations. Didn't she care a bit what kind of trouble she was stirring up by refusing to hide anything, not only for Hotaru, but also for herself?

Apparently not. "Hotaru-chan!" Mikan shouted happily, embracing Hotaru, an action that would have gotten her slapped at various instances in the past. But Hotaru now felt she could let things like this slide, as they were together now. Though there were still public behavior standards that Hotaru had set herself, and Mikan would know right away when she had crossed them.

"Hello, Mikan," Hotaru said as she smiled warmly at her girlfriend. "Ready to go back home now?"

"Yes, yes!" Mikan hugged Hotaru closer. "Hotaru-chan, you're all done with your work today?"

"Yes," Hotaru confirmed.

"So we can spend sometime alone, just the two of us?" Mikan asked.

"I don't see why not," Hotaru agreed. She'd actually been looking forward to seeing Mikan during the day, and this was a pleasant diversion from her regular work.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm so happy!" Mikan shouted, overdoing it again with her enthusiasm. But all Hotaru could do was smile, despite this.

But then they both heard the not so quiet murmuring nearby. "Imai and Sakura are at it again," someone said.

"I know. Their little rendezvous are so disgusting to see," another replied.

"What's with them, anyway?"

Hotaru was surprised to notice the signs that Mikan really did care about this conversation. She still hung onto Hotaru's arm, but did it hesitantly, her eyes downcast, and her expression now sad instead of overjoyed as it had been before. It turned out the girl was sensitive to the responses of others, she was just to ditzy to have noticed it before.

What an idiot, Hotatu thought, thought at the same time realizing that she really preferred the uncaring, loud, and free thinking Mikan. She wanted her to be loud, enthusiastic, and even affectionate to her in public -- to an extent. She wanted Mikan to now be free to express her feelings now that they had decided to be together as much as she had when they were only friends. So she smiled reassuringly at Mikan before firmly taking her hand, and dragging her over to the other two.

"We're lovers," Hotaru declared plainly.

"What?" the other two stared at them.

"I think you heard me. We're lovers. You can tell anyone," Hotaru said, then began to walk away with Mikan.

"Hotaru..." Mikan said softly.

"You know Mikan, I'm going to turn your pathetic one-star room into a storage room for me."

"Hotaru," Mikan now spoke angrily.

"Did you want to use it for something else? That's fine with me. It was just an idea. But I'm going to sell our beds and buy a bigger one."

"You..." Mikan now gritted her teeth.

"Hm? It's a good idea. You don't need your's anymore, anyway."

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted. "Don't you care a bit about our reputations! You're making trouble for both of us!" she shouted, and then ran ahead of them to their dorm.

Oh well, Hotaru thought with a smirk, continuing to walk at a normal pace down the path. It wasn't their first fight, and it certainly wouldn't be their last. Once they caught up, if Mikan asked, she'd be happy to explain her reasoning to her. That is, if they couldn't think of anything better to do.


End file.
